Fate's Destiny
by iKitten
Summary: Up for Adoption, this story seems to have been completely lost to me, if anyone would like to adopt it and continue it please send me a message.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_July 30th 11:59 P.M._

A small teenage boy lay in a crimson pool of blood, eyes like green emeralds staring sightlessly into the dark night. Eyes clouded over with pain the young teenager held a look of death and pain far worse than any his age would have ever seen. His unruly black hair stood out in contrast to his pale and bruised body on the on the floor of the pure white room with the exception of the pool of red blood. Broken trinkets and toys lay scattered on the floor around the young man. On his forehead there lay a peculiar lighting bolt scar.

As the clock struck midnight, the young man let out a scream of pure agony as he was enveloped in a white light.

Miles away in New York City a young girl with red locks and green eyes suddenly looked up from her book and whispered "Harry..."


	2. Memories Rediscovered

Memories Rediscovered

_10:57 A.M. July 31st_

The next morning Petunia Evans Dursley went to check on her nephew, after making sure her husband had left for work before entering Harry's room. The sight she found their was one that she in her entire life would never forget.

Her nephew lay on the floor, his body twisted and his eyes sightless. As she moved closer she noticed two pure black wings jutting from his back caked with blood and dirt. Suddenly his sightless eyes shifted in her direction.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry rasped out, "Is that you?" Harry shifted hid body towards her as she moved towards him her eyes wet with tears. Her face slightly bruised from her confrontation of the man she had once loved.

"Oh Harry," She whispered rapping her arms around her nephew in a small but heartfelt hug. "What has he done to us?"

"Everything will be alright Aunt Petunia, Jean and Uncle Logan are on their way to get us, but I want you to promise to stay with me when we go, ok" Harry said as he grimaced. Petunia nodded her assent tears slowly falling from her eyes as she wondered who the two people he was talking about were.

"Just.. Don't leave me Aunt Petunia." Harry whispered softly

"I won't leave you harry, never again." Petunia whispered as she held her nephew wishing, hoping, and praying to keep him safe from the evils of the world for once in her life. Dudley Dursley came upon his mother holding his cousin and being nice to him, it shocked him but his father told him to call him if his mother had ever treated the freak nicely. Doing just so Dudley slipped from the room unnoticed and went to call his father.

_2:55 P.M._

Harry's eyes snapped open abruptly before the entirety of the room was encased in metal.

"He's here." Harry stated his voice soft as if talking any louder would bring his downfall. Petunia shook realizing just who He was. "The metal should hold until Jean and Uncle Logan get her" Harry finished before laying his head back in his aunt's lap.

They sat in silence as the fall of heavy step steadily became louder. Suddenly the everything grew silent before there was a tremendous banging against the metal of the room.

What seemed like hours later the banging stopped and the metal sheet encasing the room retreated and melted away.

"Jean, Uncle Logan in here," Harry called his voice slightly raspy. Petunia did not relinquish her hold on Harry until she was sure her husband could not harm either of them.

A woman with red hair and emerald eyes walked into the room followed by a scruffy looking man.

"Harry," The woman said gently, "Drop your concealment spells I need to see the full extent of your injuries so I can heal them." She finished as she edged over to the beaten and ragged pair.

As Harry dropped the spells his injuries doubled and his wings turned a golden white where his hair grew till it reached the back of his shins. Before taking on a red hue. After dropping the last of his spells Harry whispered one last thing before he faded from consciousness.

The man and woman looked at Petunia as she gasped and looked between the two of them before she fainted she whispered two words.

"Phoenix, Logan.."


	3. Notice

A/N: Due to my extreme writers block, I have decided that this story be put up for adoption, anyone who would like to adopt this story may, however before you do please message me so that I may read how you edit my story because I would love to see this story finished. Thank you.

~iKitten


End file.
